


Zelda One-shots!

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fake Character Death, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zelda Botw one-shots. Should update regularly ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link & Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	Zelda One-shots!

The old and the future champions couldn't believe it. Apparently Link 'couldn't feel pain'.

"Do you seriously think that we belive you?" Zelda laughed

"Yeah dumbass, stop lying." Teba rolled his eyes, going back to his book.

Link sighed, signing '_I know it sounds like bullshit, but I'm being serious! I can't feel pain.'_

_"_We'll see about that." Riju said with an evil glint in her eyes.

That began the challenges. From getting punched by Daruk, struck by Urbosa's lightning, bit by Rijus sand seal, kicked in the dick by Mipha ("I'M SORRY!"), left in the mountains, and putting his hand in lava, he couldn't feel any pain.

"Oh my Hylia" Sidon whispered in shock. "I think he's right"

"No! Everyone on this planet can feel pain! Having some stupid sword doesn't change that!" Revali shrieked.

Everyone looked at him in shock, as Link scuttled off to bed. Sidon got a dark smile on his face.

\------------------------------------Time Skip------------------------------------

The next day Link woke up to the warm sunlight on his face. He yawned getting dressed and walking into the campsight. He noticed that Riju's tent had a red li- oh no. Link sprinted towards the tent, opening the flap and seeing her limp, frail body covered in blood. His ears stated ringing as he ran into Revali's tent. He collapsed next to Revali's cold body, screaming bloody murder.

"No, no no no not again! I can't- I never got to- please wake up. I love you Revali please wake up!" His voice desolved into sobs.

He felt soft wings wrap around him "Link I'm so sorry it was just a jok- please stop crying?" Revali panicked, pulling Link into his arms. "You jerk!" Link cried into his chest. Revali smiled fondly "I love you too Link"

A chorus of "Aww's" filled the tent, startling the pair. They turned and saw Mipha attempti to hit Sidon "That's for making them fake their deaths!"


End file.
